The Youngest Protector
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: It doesn't matter that they never protect him. He will always protect them.
1. Chapter 1

**So...yeah, this is my first multi-chapter story! Whoo-hoo! :D I hope it's okay. I've decided to do a soundtrack for this story, these songs are the ones that I listened to while writing this. The first song for this chapter is: ' _Call Me_ ' by _Shinedown,_ or ' _New_ _Divide_ ' by _Linkin_ _Park_ , _or_ even' _My_ _Demons_ ' by _Starset_. Yeah, that's a bit of a selection for you...but hey! Those _are_ the ones I listened to. And besides, they're good songs so I recommend listening to them! ;P **

**Anyway, this story is _NOT_ to bash Bree and Adam. At all. I just needed it to be this way for the story. And I personally don't think this couldn't happen, because this is a very easy thing to do. Anyway, I want to give a quick shout-out to _Pink Libra Girl_ for somewhat inspiring this part of the story with her amazing story 'A For Always'. It's awesome and I _highly_ recommend checking it out along with all of her other stories! :D **

**Anyway, (again) Douglas won't be in this story either; even though that might exactly not make perfect sense. But eh, whatever. *shrugs* YOu guys can think of something, you're all brilliant! ;) Please enjoy! :D I love emojis.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. Not. A. Thing.**

* * *

Chase was _not_ having a good day.

At all.

At first, the day had seemed fairly normal; he woke up, changed, ate breakfast, and walked to school.

Nothing new.

That is, until school was _over_. Chase was just leaving the hallways, amongst the last group like he always did, not paying much mind to his surroundings because he was too focused on a future project he had in mind.

His first mistake.

That's when Trent had somehow managed to come up beside him with out him noticing, and trip him. Chase, along with his binder and all of his books, since it was Friday, was sent to the ground in one, big mess.

Trent and his gang then started laughing at him as he sat up and tried to pick up all of his stuff. Chase sighed and shook his head as he reached for a lone paper about three feet away from him.

Just as he was about to grab it, however, Trent used his foot and shoved it just out of grasp, causing Chase to fall over as he was already struggling to grab it. Trent laughed and Chase fought down the urge to release Spike.

Trent and his gang then proceeded to mock him and call him names; nothing he wasn't used to. But for some reason, today Chase was a little more on edge, and was having a hard time biting his tongue.

"What, you ignorin' us or something, Dorkenport?" Trent asked, thus causing his group to laugh, but only irritating Chase further. He _so_ badly wanted to correct Trent's English, but knew that it would only aggravate the group even more.

So, instead of answering his question, Chase just went back to picking up his papers and putting them back into a neat alphabetical order stack, next to him.

His second mistake.

Just then, one of the meatheads by Trent kicked his stack and sent the papers flying all over the place. "That's what ya' get when you don't answer us, runt." Trent said and everyone laughed yet again.

Chase's jaw clenched and his hands were suddenly balled into fists. He couldn't help but feel that these meatheads belonged in some teenage, cliche movie.

He slowly stood up, and tried to keep the anger off of his face as he spoke. He calmly released his hands so they were just hanging limply by his side and let out a calm breath. Trent arched an eyebrow at his actions.

"Look, Trent," Chase began in a steady voice, "Why don't we just pretend this whole thing never happened, and we go our separate ways?" Chase asked and Trent shrugged before exchanging a look with his gang.

That was his third mistake.

"Nah, this is more fun," Trent said, and Chase didn't even have time to react before he was shoved rather harshly to the ground, sending him back a few feet. His head collided with the cement floor, and for a moment, black danced across his vision and he blacked out for just a second.

The color returned to his vision, and he so desperately wished that it hadn't, because he soon saw the five jocks advancing on him.

He couldn't even try to get away before the first kick hit his ribs. He tried not to wince, because he knew that from past experience, the more pain you show, the more pain you endure. "See, this _is_ fun!" Trent exclaimed and his buddies laughed as they kicked him and shoved him around as if he was some lost dog they had found in the street.

One particular hit to the side of his ribs made him gasp in pain as he was sure that it would be the most painful bruise in the morning.

"Ah, look, Trent, poor runt can't even take a hit!" Chase tried to sit up in the short break between kicks, but immediately realized that doing that, was his fourth and what he hoped was also his final mistake.

He was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt and thrown brutally into the lockers, from what seemed like Adam's super strength, even though he knew it wasn't, and ended up falling hard to the ground in a heap of pain.

When he tried to stand up, Trent was already there next to him, and when he finally was able to stand on his two shaking legs, he was met with a harsh punch to the face. He fell back to the ground, and clutched his eye, where he was sure a black eye was slowly starting to show up.

He hadn't even realized that now a crowd of students had come back in from all the commotion and were watching the whole fight. Well, technically a fight is when the attackers have someone who fights back.

But Chase didn't dare do that, knowing that he could glitch and show his bionics, while also possibly killing someone. Laughter echoed in his ears, along with harsh insults being thrown his way.

He could barely hear it over the blood rushing through his head and his heart pulsating in his skull. He looked up, and saw two new figures enter the crowd; his biological brother and sister.

For a moment, relief flooded through his veins, until he noticed them exchange looks and hang their heads, before slowly leaving the scene; leaving him to defend himself.

In his brief puzzlement and betrayal, one of Trent's partners had come over and roughly made Chase stand up; causing Chase to surprise himself by being able to stand without falling.

Soon another hit was aimed for his face, but he managed to escape the hit, only to be punched hard in the stomach. And by hard, he means _hard_. He doubled over and clutched his ribs, sucking in a breath of cold air.

"What? Are you a weakling or something, Chase? I think that should be your new nickname; Davenweak! Everyone look! It's Davenweak!" Trent called out, and Chase tried hard to not let Spike out. Suddenly, a new voice entered the scene and Chase managed to look up to see Perry.

"Hey!" She shouted, causing everyone to shut up immediately due to the voice. "There will be no fighting in these halls on a Friday afternoon, so why don't you all just skedaddle?" She asked and everyone rushed to get out. "And Trent," She called out, causing him to freeze in his tracks.

"Detention tomorrow from noon to three!" He groaned and left the building with his buddies. "Man, I love giving detention." Chase heard her say, and never in a million years would he have thought that _Perry_ would come to his rescue.

"Hey, kid, maybe you should go to the nurse's office and get that eye checked out. Don't want no lawsuit on my hands for a student going blind." Perry said, and Chase shook his head.

"It's fine. Thanks. I'll just be going home," He said and she shrugged.

"Whatever," She said before heading back into her office. He sighed and made his long, painful trek back home. Not at _all_ looking forward to seeing his siblings.

* * *

He winced each time he took a step, and took a deep breath, before grabbing the door handle and walking into his home. He immediately saw each of his family member's faces all throughout the main floor. Donald and Tasha were in the kitchen, while Adam, Bree and Leo were in the living room on the couch.

They all looked up at him, and only then did Chase realize that he was forty five minutes late. Donald wore a look of shock on his face, while Adam and Bree possessed both that look, and shame. Chase's jaw clenched at just the reminder of their betrayal.

Donald, Tasha and Leo immediately rushed over, while Adam and Bree took more time in getting over to him. Chase closed the door behind him before limping over a bit more.

"Oh my gosh, Chase what happened!?" Tasha exclaimed and Donald frowned as he looked him over.

"Look at that black eye!" Leo said and Chase glared at him, causing the smaller man to cower back.

"Chase, what happened?" Donald asked as he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Chase held back a wince at the touch, and looked over at Adam and Bree. They both looked at him with guilt, but never said anything. He sighed and shrugged lightly, as to not aggravate his bruises.

"I got into a fight at school, and Spike got out." Chase lied, and immediately felt Donald's hand move away from his shoulder. He could practically feel the anger radiating off of his father/uncle.

"What!? Chase, do you have any idea how dangerous that is!?" He exclaimed and Chase nodded. "Do you know how much damage you could have caused? I thought you were getting better at controlling Spike." Donald scolded.

"Donald!" Tasha exclaimed. "Can't you see that the poor boy is injured? Besides, it might not have even been his fault. And it wasn't exactly like _he_ was the one to ask for that chip you gave him." Tasha scolded Donald.

"Well, technically that was my brother's doin-" Donald started saying but was cut off by Tasha.

" _Donald_." Tasha warned.

"Yes, dear." Donald said, slight fear lacing his words, and Chase would have smiled if not for the pain. "Chase, you should go to your capsule and take a nap. That should take away the pain for the most part, but those, um, bruises and black eye," Donald gestured to the swelling around his eye, "Probably won't go away for a while yet." Donald finished and Chase nodded.

"Okay, I'll go now." He said before starting to limp over to the elevator.

"Wait, Chase, do you want some help?" Donald asked and he shrugged.

"Thanks, Mr. Davenport, but I'm okay. I walked all the way home, I can walk to the elevator and to my capsule." He said, casting a quick glance over at his siblings. He then limped into the elevator, and once the ride was over, he made his way over to his capsule, before falling into a blissfully pain-free sleep.

* * *

 **So, yeah, there's the first chapter. I hope no one was OOC or anything. And don't worry, things will make a lot more sense in the upcoming chapters; which I will hopefully be able to update tomorrow morning. Next chapter is when the fun starts. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, as promised! :D Now the action starts in this one, so I hope that you like it! The soundtrack for this is: ' _Hero_ ' by _Sk_ _illet_ , ' _Rise_ ' by _Skillet_ , and also ' _Not Gonna' Die_ '. Doesn't _necessarily_ have to go in that order, but do what you want! ;) Anyway, I'll hopefully update later today, so keep your eyes out for that! ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do _not_ own this. I really don't. So like seriously, just stop. **

* * *

He awoke to a loud blaring sound, and immediately clutched his ears, as he couldn't adjust to it so easily from his sleep.

He opened his eyes, trying to shake off the rather rude awakening that still left his hands trembling as his ears adjusted to it. He slowly opened the capsule and stepped out, wincing at the extreme alarm pulsating in the air above him.

He moved over to the cyber desk, and only then did he realize that most the pain was gone from his 'fight' with Trent and his gang. Chase opened up the mission alert and his heart plummeted.

There were three hostages being held at one of Davenport's facilities; they were his top three scientists. And Chase knew immediately who had done it. Chase was just about to go and get the others, when the elevator doors dinged; and Adam, Bree, Leo and Donald all walked over to him in rush.

"We got the mission alert," Bree said and Chase nodded.

"Okay, I'll get the coordinates and plans, and then send them to your chip, Chase, why don't you guys get in your capsules and change into your mission suits." Donald said and the three nodded before heading to their capsules.

Chase stepped out at the same time as the others and winced as he felt the coordinates enter his chip. Donald started explaining the details to the others, when Chase zoned out from the real world, and brought up the missions plans in his head.

He liked the first part of it; they arrive there, Bree uses her invisibility app and super-speeds around the facility looking for any cameras or enemies, while the others work on getting through the front door, since Adam wouldn't be able to use his super-strength to break down the doors due to Donald's engineering to stop intruders.

But Chase then frowned at the rest of the plan; get in and get out with the hostages, leaving no time to take down their attacker, because when he realizes just what exactly he was up against, he should back down, Donald had claimed in the information. Then Bree would super speed the scientists to one of Davenport's hospitals.

But Chase didn't feel safe with that plan.

He had a bad feeling he knew exactly who it was, and they weren't going to back down so easily.

What they needed to do, was to prepare for a long and hard battle with the hostages' captor. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, quite literally his thoughts, by Donald. "Chase, you need to go!" He said and Chase looked at everyone watching him impatiently.

"Oh, oh, yeah. Let's go," He said rather quickly, and grabbed onto Bree's arm like Adam had already done.

In a matter of seconds they arrived at the facility, and they all went to work; Bree speeding around the building, Adam watching Chase's back as Chase, himself, went to work on getting the door open; as Donald didn't use keys at his facilities and only eye-retina scans from himself and his employees.

Chase tried to preoccupy his mind with the details of getting the door open, but that nagging sense of doom kept coming to the forefront of his mind and grabbing his attention.

His fingers fumbled and he slipped up on disabling the scanner, causing a wire to jerk and nearly break. _Stupid cautious side_ , he mentally yelled at himself and only jerked yet again at Adam's voice.

"Dude, are you okay?" He questioned and Chase's jaw clenched.

"I'm fine, now go back to your watching post!" He growled out, and immediately wished his words back at Adam's shocked and hurt face.

"S-sorry, just asking." He mumbled before walking away and Chase sighed. He hadn't meant to be so rude, it was just that with the way the day had turned out to be, and that stupid sense of doom that kept trying to overtake his senses, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Yes!" He exclaimed quietly as he finally got the wires disabled and the door gently swung open. Just then, with perfect timing, Bree came speeding back, and they all three walked into the building when she shook her head.

The room was ominously pitch dark and quiet. He frowned as they kept walking in, already in their fighting stances and glancing over at every object in the room.

They were a ways in, when they spotted the hostages tied up and gagged in the middle of the floor, with a soft light illuminating them. Chase frowned at the blatantly obvious act, and glanced around the room a couple more times while his siblings went ahead and untied them.

He activated his super-hearing, fighting past the obnoxiously loud sounds of feet scuffling and ropes breaking, and listening for any other heartbeats in the room. He frowned, as none seemed to be with a ten mile radius of them. He looked over to his siblings and waved them on to get the hostages out.

"Chase, aren't you coming?" Bree asked as she paused in escorting out the scientists. He nodded.

"Yeah, but I want to look around first," He said and she frowned.

"But Mr. Davenport said to get in and get out; anything else could be too dangerous." Adam said and Chase sighed.

"I know, I know. But I just feel like there is more to this than meets the eye," Chase explained and Adam and Bree both nodded.

"Okay, but if you're not out within two minutes, I'm coming back in and super-speeding everyone back home." She declared before walking out with Adam and the others.

Chase took a cautious step forward and glanced around the empty room. He looked around every little thing, trying to pick up on any little detail to prove that whom Chase had thought had done this, was correct.

He even activated his fingerprint scanner, and found nothing other than that of the scientists; that was certainly suspicious.

A minute went by, plenty of time for him to look around, and for a moment he almost thought that maybe Mr. Davenport had been right. But then that unsettling feeling returned to his stomach and he knew that that wasn't the case. He just knew that this was a trap.

Over two minutes had passed by now, and he was just about to make his way out to check on them, when suddenly two hands appeared behind him and slipped on bionic-disrupting handcuffs, too fast to be an ordinary human.

He quickly turned around, and found no one to be there, but his hands still stuck behind his back, he heard a 'whoosh' sound, and immediately turned around to find Adam and Bree right in front of him, in the same predicament he was in. They were struggling to break free, and when they looked up, they were suddenly shocked by their new surroundings.

"What happened?" Adam asked as he tried to break free, but not being able to, and even though Chase didn't have his super-senses at the moment, due to the handcuffs, he was _used_ to having them, therefore he could pick up on the being in the shadows beside them all.

"Krane," He growled out, and ignored the fear that raced up and down his spine as the maniac laughed.

"Very good, Chase. I wondered if you had suspected my intervening with this all." He said as he walked out of the shadows, revealing his mangled face, and stepped closer to Chase.

"Only a man with super-smarts could figure that out. I understand that you tried to use your bionic-hearing to pick up on my heartbeat, correct?" Chase just glared at him, wondering how on earth he knew that.

"I figured you would. You see, I used one of _my_ special abilities to cover up my heartbeat and fingerprints. Pretty genius stuff, isn't it?" He asked and Chase's jaw clenched.

"What do you want with us, Krane? This is too elaborate for a battle, even for you," Chase stated and Krane merely grinned.

"My, my, Chase, you are quite the prodigy aren't you? Already figuring out my plan. If only everyone else realized how brilliant you are," Krane said with a sigh, and Adam and Bree exchanged puzzled glances, while Chase merely glared at Krane.

"That isn't going to work on me, _Krane_." He ground out; already knowing what he was trying to do. Krane took a step closer until he was nearly in his face, but Chase never flinched nor looked away.

"Are you sure about that," He paused and smirked, "Daven _weak_?" He questioned, and Chase's heart skipped a beat, shock rolling off of him in waves, and he was sure his face held the same feeling.

"Y-you know about that?" He stuttered out, realizing that Krane must have been there. Krane smiled.

"Dear Chase," He started, mockingly offended as he placed one hand over his heart, and the other one on Chase's shoulder. "I _invented_ that term." He said, and Chase's heart nearly stopped completely. _It couldn't be_...

"No..." He breathed out in shock. "You couldn't have been," Chase said and Krane smiled yet again. Chase wondered just what exactly Adam and Bree were thinking.

"Now, Chase, who _else_ besides Adam would possess such strength to hurdle you into those lockers?" Chase's jaw tightened and for the first time he looked away.

"Where is Trent?" Chase asked, changing the subject, and Krane frowned.

"Do you seriously care what happened to your bully? To the one who mocks and-"

" _Where is Trent_?" He grounded out, and Krane took a step back at the threatening tone of Chase's voice.

"He's at home. He was sick with the flu." Krane's smile grew back. "How convenient he got sick the same day I decided to attack you," Krane said and Chase glared at him.

"Yeah. Almost _too_ convenient." He said and Krane chuckled.

"Back to the real reason as to why you're all here," He began as he took another step back. "I will release you soon enough; as my plans to take you down aren't yet complete. But you still won't leave until some... _damage_ is done." Krane said and Chase scoffed.

"What? Are you gonna' torture us?" Chase questioned in almost a mocking tone, and paid no mind to the looks on Adam and Bree's faces that possessed the feeling, ' _really, genius? Give him ideas, why don't you!?_ '.

He didn't care.

This is what a leader does; he'd learned from his past experiences that it helped to act overly confident. Just not in _every_ situation, otherwise _that_ could definitely get him into some trouble. But he had forgotten all about his black eye, which had probably kind of ruined his act.

"No. Well," Krane paused, a snide smile making it's way into his face, and Chase felt a shiver of fear run up and down his spine at the look. "Not _physically_." He finished, and before he could even try and process the meanings and possibilities of that statement, a blue electricity shot out from Krane's hands and encompassed them all in a pit of darkness.

* * *

 **Ta-da! Did anyone know that it was Krane!? That Trent was Krane, or that Krane would be the hostages' captor!? Please let me know in the comments! Does anybody have any idea just _what_ exactly Krane's talking about? If you figure it out I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's another one! :D Just to clarify something I forgot about, (sorry! :/) this is _before_ 'Rise Of The Secret Soldiers'. Sorry if that confused you. The song for this is ' _Hey_ _Brother_ ' by _Avicii_. I honestly didn't know what the soundtrack should be for this chapter, but I'm kind of glad I picked this one. :) This story may or may not be coming to a close soon. I don't know. More info on that rather confusing statement at the end of the story. ;) Once you read the chapter that statement will make more sense. Anyway, I'm going to do reply to the reviews here, so if you reviewed, the response will be here! :)**

 **Brentinator: I'm so glad you liked it! Hopefully you'll also like this one! :)**

 **AnonLabRatsLover: Thanks! I'm trying to update as fast as I can! ;D**

 **Guest: Thank you! I think I'm going to keep this as a non-romance story; sorry. I just feel that it would work better without any romance. Hope you still like this chapter, though! :)**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl: Oh, don't worry about it! What was that you said? "I'm just glad that you do!" ;P I'm so happy that you feel that way! Honestly, I was a little worried about how it would turn out, but people seem to like it! :P Cool! I was hoping that people would kind of be able to tell that it was Krane, and that it wasn't super confusing...and about Trent, I didn't see it coming either! Lol. I was originally just going to have him be there during the whole ordeal, but then it hit me that maybe he could actually _be_ Trent. Idk. Hopefully, it wasn't all to confusing! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I _seriously_ do not own this. **

* * *

Chase woke to a pounding in his skull, and wondered for a brief second why he always seemed to awaken to pain.

He opened his eyes as he clutched his head, and immediately sat up, eyes wide with fear until he realized a couple moments later what had happened. He frowned as he tried to stand up, but to no avail.

He glanced to his side, and noticed his siblings passed beside him. He watched for a moment, and saw both of their chests rising. Relief flooded through him for only a moment, before he began to check out the room.

It was fairly well lit up, the walls seemed to be cement, giving it a prison sort of feel, and when he looked up, he noticed three large vents on the ceiling. He frowned in confusion and lifted two fingers up to the side of his temple, sighing with relief that he could use his bionics.

Only problem was that they seemed to be extra slow. He decided to scan the room, to check for any hidden threats, and his heart sunk when he did. In the vents, was a deadly gas that could be released at any moment.

The toxin was VX.

And Chase knew how deadly that could be. He quickly looked around again for any escape, and when he scanned, he couldn't find any hidden doors or even any way to escape.

He then noticed something that had somehow gone unnoticed by him before; two gas masks sitting on the floor about five feet away. It was then that Chase realized just what exactly Krane had meant.

He had locked them in this room, and Chase had no doubt that he was watching them at this very moment, and filled the air vents with a deadly poison, while only leaving two gas masks for _three_ people. So this was how he was going to make them suffer. Chase huffed humorlessly and rubbed his temples.

He was _not_ having a good day.

He scanned the vents again, and noticed something new. There was now a two minute countdown to activate the gas, and there was no way Chase could stop it. Krane was definitely watching them.

He glanced over at his siblings and sighed. They were still unconscious. That meant that this was it. He would make the ultimate sacrifice for his siblings. Even though he wasn't too sure that they would do the same for him.

But that didn't matter. It didn't matter that they never protect him. He'll always protect them.

He looks over at the gas masks, and slowly makes his way over to them.

This really was it.

No proper goodbyes to his family, no final farewells and comforting words exchanged. He would die because of a poison. A gas that would most certainly cause the most painful death. He did a quick scan, and noticed that he only had one minute left.

He ignored the dread running through his veins, and stopped the shaking in his hands, before slowly slipping the mask gently onto Adam's face. He then made his way over to Bree, and did the same with her for the last mask.

They would work; he had scanned them to make sure. He then sat down in front of the wall and leaned up against it, looking up at the ceiling and noticing he only had twenty seconds left.

Twenty seconds before his life would end. Well, at least he could only hope that he would die as soon as the gas came, but he knew that he wouldn't. It would be slow, and painful.

 _Ten_

He sighs, glancing over at his siblings, knowing that he will never again see the sunlight, his family, or anything ever again.

 _Seven_

He'd never get married, be at any of his siblings weddings, be an uncle or father, never feel the comforting embrace of his siblings ever again.

 _Four_

Never be with his family ever again.

 _Two_

This was it. His final moments on earth.

 _Zero_

Chase looked up to see a light mist start filtering in from the vents and fill the air surrounding them. He coughed painfully, his eyes burning immediately. He coughed again, and again, and again, and again, and _again_.

It wouldn't end, even though he clutched his chest and prayed for the white hot pain spreading through his limbs to stop.

Suddenly, a new sensation entered his chest; choking. He wheezed in some air, and it felt like he was sucking air in through a straw.

His vision blurred and his movements became sluggish as he felt his limbs getting heavy and eventually going limp. Without being able to support himself anymore, he fell to the side with a loud and painful thud, the pain of that nothing compared to the pain in his chest.

He coughed weakly as his vision soon began to darken at the edges. He felt the pounding of his heart slow until it was barely even there. He managed to choke out four words before being consumed by the eternal pit of darkness; knowing he'd never come back out of this one.

"I love you guys."

* * *

 **So...yeah. I killed him. Eh. Not my first time, probably won't be my last. But! There _is_ a chance he may come back! Just let me know with the reviews and it'll most likely determine the rest of the story! :) I'll just be waiting for your thoughts. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey, hey y'all! I'm _back_! Ready for another heart-breaking chapter? Oh, come on, you know you are. ;) I'm actually not sure how many more chapters this story is going to have, but I may or may not have a trick up my sleeve for the next chapter. It depends. *inserts evil laugh here***

 ** _Anyway_ , the song for this is either your saddest song, or just go to YouTube and search "Sad song for broken hearts".** **A video will pop up with a teddy bear in it (weird, I know, but it'll make more sense when you get there. I promise,), and quote written beside it. It's pretty sad. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Oh, and also, if you reviewed the response to it will be here, so check it out! I'll be doing this every chapter! :)**

 **Brentinator: Haha, here ya' go! Sorry, it took me so long!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Thank you! I hope you like this one as well! :)**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl: Thank you SO much! Your reviews mean so much to me! Lol, that's an awesome joke. ;P Hope you like this one, too!**

 **GlitterCat33: Haha, thank you! I hope you enjoy! I'm trying to update as soon as possible with this, but things are pretty hectic right now due to it being December! But I still hope you like this! :)**

 **Guest: I hope it's not too weird. :) But I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. _Yet_...*laughs evilly***

* * *

Bree coughs weakly as she slowly opens her eyes just into slits. She finds herself looking up at a greyish ceiling, and for a moment, she thought that her eyes were blurred or something, because there was a light, whitish tint above her. She opened her eyes fully, now, and tried to sit up, her limbs as heavy as bricks.

She managed it somehow, and saw Adam on the ground next to her, hopefully unconscious, with a mask on his face. She quickly reached up to her own face, and was surprised to find that she, herself, had a gas mask on.

She frowned, not remembering exactly how she had gotten it, only remembering Krane shooting them with some sort of electricity.

She watched Adam for a moment, and saw his chest rise and fall with an even steadiness. A sigh of relief found it's way through her lips and a light smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

He was all right.

But that relief only lasted a moment, as she soon realized that she didn't see Chase anywhere. She quickly glanced around the room, and turned so that she could see behind her; she wasn't expecting the scene that would be play out in front of her. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight.

"C-Chase?" She questioned softly, almost so quiet that she could barely hear her self. He was lying on the ground next to the wall, arms to his chest and his face contorted in pain. But that's the part that scared her so bad.

She could _see his face_.

He wasn't wearing a mask!

She quickly, well, as quickly as she could manage, crawled over to him, and reached out with a shaky hand. She pressed two fingers to his throat, and a sob bubbled up into her throat, coming out as a strangled gasp at the fact that his skin was ice cold.

" _No_..." She croaked out forcefully as she pressed her fingers firmer into his neck, praying for a heartbeat, any little sign to show her that he was all right and alive. She grabbed his wrist and pressed two fingers there, praying that he was alive. But not a single thing came.

Not _one little thing_.

This time a sob managed it's way up and escaped through her lips as she looked at his face. His lifeless, colorless, pain-filled face.

He couldn't be dead.

He could _not_ be dead!

She sobbed as she held his cold hand, closing her eyes and filling the tears slip down her cheeks. "No." She choked out in denial. "Just _no_." She shook her head at the thought, but when she opened her eyes, she knew that there was nothing she could do.

He was...gone.

He's _dead_.

She cried harder as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. And the last thing she ever did to him, was leave him to be bullied at school. She sobbed as she squeezed her eyes shut.

She was a horrible, _horrible_ sister.

But her brother, her _baby brother_ , sacrificed his life for _her_. Even though she didn't even stand up for him at school.

She suddenly heard a sound behind her and quickly looked to find Adam waking up. She saw him groggily sit up, and for a horror-filled moment, she watched him as he began to take off the mask.

"No!" She shouted, causing him to retract his hand at a rapid speed and look at her in shock, as if he had just now realized that she was there. "Leave that on!" _I can't lose another brother_ , she finished the rest of that sentence in her own mind. Her heart stopped pounding hard, and she slumped back down in defeat.

"Bree?" Adam asked, his voice raspy. She nodded, trying to keep her eyes away from in front of her, but failing as her gaze fell upon Chase's lifeless body. She heard him quietly whisper the word 'no', as he moved over to her side. He looked at her and she was finally able to tear her gaze away from Chase's corpse, to face Adam.

"He can't be. He just can't. He's _not_...right?" He questioned quietly, sounding almost like a fearful child. She bowed her head as she closed her eyes; feeling tears run down her cheeks. "No, no, _no_." She faintly heard Adam deny. "This is all my fault," He growled out and she shook her head.

"No, Adam," She began, voice wavering from tears, "It's _mine_. I didn't stand up for him in school, I-I should've known that something was up with this mission from the start and listened to Chase. I should have just sped us all home-" Her voice was choked off with a sob as she looked at Chase's face. His dear, yet _dead_ face.

"Aren't you forgetting something? I was there, too! I should have stood up for him. Now he'll never know just how much I loved him. He probably thinks I hate him," Adam said bitterly, anger lacing his words even though tears were streaming down his cheeks.

" _I'm_ the big brother! _I_ should have saved _him_ ; not the other way around!" He sobbed, and she hugged him; each of them grateful for the other's embrace. She sniffed after a while, and pulled away, glancing once more at Chase, before swallowing hard and standing up.

"Adam, do you think you could break down these walls?" She asked and he nodded as he stood up. He solemnly walked over to the wall, and clenched his jaw, before throwing a punch that collided with the wall, shattering it to pieces.

It crumbled down around them satisfyingly, the light of the moon filtering in, and she knew that the structure around them was about to collapse. "Adam, we need to bring Chase back with us..." She said quietly, and he nodded; not a single word spoken.

He gingerly picked Chase's limp body up, and Bree watched as her little brother's head just lolled backwards and his arms dangled by his side.

She bit her lip to hold down a sob bubbling up in her throat, and then moved over to Adam's side; grief filling their every move. She gently locked her arm around his, before she started to super-speed them back home.

Both of them wondering just how exactly they were going to break the news to everyone.

* * *

 **Ta-da! Are you crying yet!? Did you like it!? Do you want Chase to live or not? Please review and let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm back! And I'm really, really tired. It's super late. But I _really_ wanted to post this for you guys. I really hope you guys like it, and keep an eye out for the next chapter! It's got a little, special surprise for you all. ;) Just out of curiosity, who actually listens to the soundtrack I suggest? Anyone? *cricket chirps* Okay, never mind...anyway, I'm still putting it just in case! :D It's " _Untitled: How Could This Happen To Me?_ " By _Simple Plan_. It fits it perfectly, and I _highly_ recommend listening to it during this! Although, you might have to replay it a couple of times, and this chapter is abnormally long. Anyway, here are the responses to the reviews! :)**

 **Guest: Just keep your eyes out for the rest of the story; I can't tell you anything other than that! ;) He is pretty cute, lol. Yeah, if only that school existed. *sighs***

 **Glittercat33: Thank you! I take tears as a compliment. :) Yeah, I totally get the point! ;) I'll try to respond to your PMs in the morning, just so ya' know! :)**

 **mcota84051: I can't spoil anything, but...keep your eyes peeled for more chapters. ;)**

 **Brentinator: Hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

 **tiff.n.b36: Haha, I like that chant! Keep your eyes open and you might just get your wish! ;D**

 **Anonlabratslover: Hope you enjoy this one! And like I've told practically everyone else, just keep your eyes open. That's all I can tell you! ;)**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl: Thank you so much! I'm kinda' glad it made you cry...that's really messed up, isn't it? Oh well...at least that hopefully means it was good. ;P I'll try and read your new chapters tomorrow, but things have been _super_ hectic recently, so...but I'll try my best! **

**Now onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this!**

* * *

Leo heard a sigh from beside him as both him and Donald were walking back into the lab after a difficult search for his siblings. They had been missing for over seven hours. Now that was definitely something to worry about.

Donald had scheduled a search if they weren't back after three and a half hours. That was a _really_ long time ago. Leo plopped down in a chair and Donald started typing furiously at the cyber desk.

"They should have been back by now...I don't get it. I just don't get it. Their GPS signals are gone. Its like they've been shut off." He mumbled, pausing as his fingers stopped for just a moment.

"Unless..." He began, then quickly shook his head before typing again. Now Leo's curiosity was piqued. He stood up and walked closer to Donald.

"Unless what?" He asked and Donald shook his head.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He said as he typed at the desk as fast as humanly possible.

"What is it, Big D.? What are you hiding?" He asked and Donald sighed, never stopping his typing as he spoke.

"Look, Leo, when the GPS signals aren't working in their chips, then that means that either someone disabled them, which isn't an easy thing to do, or..." He paused, debating on whether or not he should say it or not.

"Or what?" Leo pressed on, his patience wearing thin.

"Or something happened to them." Donald said, voice quiet. Leo's mouth fell open slightly, and he frowned as he shook his head.

"No. No, I refuse to believe that something happened to them!" Leo said in denial as he took a couple steps back, and Donald stopped typing and quickly turned around.

"Leo, I'm not saying that anything happened to them. I'm just saying that we need to be aware of the possibilities. Donald said and Leo nodded slowly. Donald sighed as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We need to go out again; you ready?" Leo nodded.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Leo said, but before they could even begin to leave, they heard footsteps walking down the hall towards them. They both looked up to see Adam and Bree walk in quietly. Leo and Donald's faces immediately lit up.

"Guys! You're all right!" Leo exclaimed as they both rushed over to give them a hug. Leo didn't even notice, from all of his excitement, that they didn't return the hugs. They both pulled away with smiles on their faces, but frowned at the solemn look on both of Adam and Bree's faces.

"Guys..? Where's Chase?"

"Yeah, please tell me that he's just putting the gear back away," Leo said hopefully, but felt his fear that was racing up and down his spine, turn into a brick of dread and fill his stomach at Bree's pained expression. "Guys?" Leo whispered and Bree choked back a sob as she looked down.

"He didn't make it..." Adam whispered with a somber expression. Leo's eyes widened as reality slammed into his chest unexpectedly.

"No..." Leo said, not willing to believe that his older brother, his _best friend_ , was gone. "No. No, he isn't, You're lying! This is just some sick and twisted prank! There's no way he's gone!"

He shouted and immediately felt a hand grab his shoulder, and looked over to see Donald holding onto Leo's shoulder, shaking his head slowly, pain and tears filling his eyes.

He looked back at Adam and Bree, before looking behind them towards the hallway hoping that Chase would come running out, full of life and yell 'surprise!'.

"I wish it was, Leo. I so wish this wasn't true." Adam said and Bree sobbed quietly.

"It was Krane. He did this." Bree whispered in between sobs. "Chase is dead, Mr. Davenport. He's _dead_." Only then did the reality sink in, making Leo feel sick to his stomach. His fists clenched as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Krane was going to pay.

He was going to _suffer_.

And Leo would make sure of it.

Leo closed his eyes and shook his head; this couldn't be happening. Chase was one of the best people Leo had ever met. How could this happen?

It wasn't fair.

Leo felt himself being pulled into a group hug by Donald, and they all held on tight to each other, sobbing quietly and mourning the loss of one of the greatest people to have ever have lived.

* * *

Adam couldn't handle it. He just couldn't and he wouldn't. He locked himself away in one of the guest rooms, and collapsed onto one of the beds, not even bothering to clean up and change out of his mission suit. He considered this place to be one of his secret places to just go and be by himself and think.

But the wounds were just too raw, and it was all too soon. He didn't even want to go anywhere in the house, for everything he saw only reminded him more and more of Chase.

He turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, eyes open but not seeing. They were filled with pain, heartache and tears. Chase didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to die like this. He should have lived a long life, with a _good_ , older brother.

Not one who treated him the way he did.

Adam would never forgive himself for this. He believed and knew that this was his own fault. He should have been the one to save Chase and Bree, not the other way around. It just wasn't fair.

Chase was so _young_.

This shouldn't have happened to him. It shouldn't have even happened at all! He sat up and threw the in-table beside the bed towards the wall with a cry of pure _agony_. The shatter of wood echoed through out the empty room.

 _How could this happen!?_

He sobbed into his hands as he sat on the bed, his body shaking uncontrollably. He was only vaguely aware of the door opening, and a presence sitting on the bed next to him. He looked up, eyes red and puffy, to see Bree not looking much better than him, still in her mission suit.

They embraced each other, and cried.

The others didn't understand how hard this was. Sure, it was hard for them. But it was nothing compared to what they were dealing with.

One; Chase was _their_ little brother. Their only younger, biological brother.

Two; he died for _them_. He sacrificed his own life for them. And that was unimaginably hard to deal with.

Three; they were the closest to him. They just had a special bond for some reason.

And the fourth and final reason; was that they were the ones to abandon him at school, and that it was their fault that he died.

In a twisted way, they were responsible for his death. If Bree would have super-sped them out, he would have survived. At least that's what she thought. And if Adam would have not taken no for an answer when they were leaving, then Chase would still be alive. At least that's what he thought.

And they both believed that, if they had only woken up first, then their baby brother would still be alive right now. Even if one of them were not. They blamed themselves for the loss of their best friend.

A part of their heart, and themselves, was gone. Without him they weren't whole. And for that, they cried. They cried and cried until they couldn't anymore. One question recurring through their brains.

 _How could this happen_?

* * *

This was her fault. It was _all her fault_. She wasn't fast enough, and she wasn't smart enough. She could have saved him; but she didn't. It was as simple as that. This was all her fault. No matter what anybody says, it was _her_ fault.

She couldn't believe that Chase was gone...that not even seven hours before now, he was alive and breathing.

A sob bubbled up in her throat, but she swallowed it down as she walked the empty halls of the house, walking straight through the room with her head hung low, and never even looking around the room.

For it would only break her heart even more; knowing that only several hours before, Chase had come limping through that door; injured because of their cowardice. She needed to find Adam.

He needed comfort, and she did, too.

She knew where he would be; it was where he always went when he was upset. She headed down the halls and towards the guest room , only to find the door closed.

She took a deep breath to clam herself, and willed the tears away, for only a moment, before she heard an anguish cry from inside the room, and wood breaking. She took that as her cue to enter. She slowly and cautiously opened the door, finding Adam sobbing on the bed. The sight broke her heart even more; if that was even possible.

She slowly made her way over to him and quietly sat down next to him. He looked up and when she saw him, that was when she lost it. They each embraced each other and sobbed; hard. For the loss of a brother, for the loss of a brother, and most importantly, the loss of the best person they ever knew.

 _How could this even happen?_ She wondered.

Chase didn't deserve this. She was suddenly reminded of a time when the three of them had been in this room. It had been a year since the lab had blown up. Everyone was upset that day, but especially the three of them.

* * *

 _Chase led Bree quietly down the halls. He had found her in the lab and had only told her to just come follow him. She sighed as she crossed her arms, pausing in their short walk._

 _"What exactly are we doing, Chase?" She asked, annoyance lacing her words. This was how she dealt with her sadness. She acted annoyed with everything, while Adam acted just simply sad, and Chase tried his best to perk them both up; usually working. When Chase wasn't' trying to cheer them up, however, he would act distant._

 _Quiet and, whenever she would look into his eyes when he was like this, she would just see an emptiness settled in there. A look of hopelessness, yet in a way, he was devoid of any emotion. She mentally shook her head and listened to his answer._

 _"When I was in the living room, I heard soft crying because of my super-hearing, and I knew it was Adam. I think that he's really upset." Chase said and she sighed._

 _"So, you were eavesdropping?" She asked simply._

 _"No! Of course not; I can't help it that my bionics work this way. But I still think that we should try and comfort him," Chase said and she nodded with a sigh._

 _"Let's go," She said before Chase opened the door and they walked in to find Adam sitting on the bed with a blank look on his face. He looked at them, before looking back up at the ceiling._

 _"Hey, buddy," Chase said as he slowly entered the room. Adam nodded in response and she and Chase both exchanged a glance. "How are you?" Chase asked, and Bree smacked him lightly in the arm._

 _Chase, however, was unfazed by it and shrugged. Adam looked at them, and Bree was shocked by the amount of seriousness in his eyes. It was such a rare emotion to be possessed by the seventeen year old._

 _"You wanna' know the truth?" Adam asked, his voice raspy from crying, and they both nodded sincerely as they each took a seat beside him on the bed. "I guess...I'm just bummed. Ya' know? This all just stinks. I miss our old lab, I miss our old life, I miss..." He paused._

 _"Us. I miss us." She frowned, mirroring Chase's expression. "We used to be so close, and now we just seemed to have drifted apart, and I_ hate _it." Adam said, and once again Bree was shocked by the amount of resentment in his voice._

 _"Adam..." Chase began. "We're still close. I'll admit that things have changed, and that I do miss the way it used to be, but think about how far we've come._ Everything _has changed. But it's been for the better, Adam. Just think about it." Chase said and Bree nodded._

 _"Yeah, Adam. We've come so far. it's actually quite amazing." Bree said._

 _"And we'll always be close, Adam. No matter what happens, we'll always have each other." Chase said. Adam looked at each of them._

 _"Promise?" Adam asked, the true reason for his sulking being that he feared that their family would be the next thing to go. Chase and Bree both smiled as they linked arms with Adam and spoke at the same time._

 _"Promise."_

* * *

She sobbed harder now, realizing that Chase never even kept his promise. This was so unfair.

Just so _not right_.

Chase didn't deserve this. None of them deserved to be put through this torture. Her baby brother was gone...forever. And no matter what she did, she couldn't bring Chase back. He was dead and gone.

It just felt so _wrong_ to say that about her brother. To say that her brother was _dead_ , just was _not_ right. At all.

So she cried.

She cried for the loss of a brother, friend, and a _hero_. Her hero.

She cried for the fact that Chase would never find love and get married, graduate school, become the president like he had always dreamed since they were only little kids, and never become an adult. He'd miss out on everything. She cried harder than she ever has in her life. For she had a lost a part of herself and her heart.

And she would never get over this.

* * *

This sucked.

It simply... _sucked_.

Breaking it to Tasha had been hard. Harder than he could even comprehend. How was he supposed to go up to his wife, who was cleaning up the kitchen, humming a happy tune; blissfully unaware of the trauma and horror taking place in the basement.

She had greeted him with a big smile, and it broke his heart that he had to ruin this. But he did it anyway. He will never forget the shock on her face, and the way she froze mid-step. She was close to Chase. She had bonded with him, and she was quite fond of him. And he hated that he had to be the one to break it to her that one of her sons had died.

Heck, he hated the fact that he did _have_ to tell her at all. She had broken down sobbing, and Donald had soon found himself joining her on the kitchen floor; a fresh and clean lemony scent in the room from her recent cleaning, making bitterness swell up in his heart for the fact that it was so...so... _happy_.

Chase is... _was_ , so young.

So joyful, and young.

It made Donald sick that it was all taken away from him so soon. It happened too fast. Too soon. No one saw it coming, so no one got to say goodbye. They had brought Chase's body back, but Donald couldn't bring himself to see it. For seeing it, would only make the reality settle in.

And he was _not_ ready for that, or even remotely prepared.

Because this was hard. It was hard on him, and everybody else.

But Donald knew that nobody could even begin to understand how hard it had to be for Adam and Bree. For they were exceptionally close. Not only that, but they were there when _it_ happened.

Donald had tried asking them about how it had happened, curiosity taking a hold on him along with the fact that he believed they needed to share the burden, so that the heavy load of guilt wouldn't bring them down; which he knew would eventually happen if they didn't share.

But they would only shake their head and apologize, saying that it was 'too soon'. Donald didn't blame them one bit, he himself wasn't exactly yearning to know how his son had died.

He didn't want to know.

The only thing he did know about it, was that it was Krane's fault. But that didn't matter, because Donald blamed _himself_. _He_ was the on to send them on the mission. _He_ was the one that didn't listen to Chase before the mission. _He_ was an awful father. Chase's death was his fault.

All, and only his fault. Yet, only one thought kept running through Donald's mind.

 _How could this happen_?

* * *

 **Ta-da! Hope you likey! Please let me know! :)**

 **P.S. Look for the next chapter tomorrow! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here's the next one! Things are just starting to get good now. What do I mean by that? Well, you will just have to keep on reading...*cue evil laughter* Ahem. _Anyway_ , the sound track for this would be " _Blown Away_ " by Carrie Underwood, " _Shatter Me_ " by Lindsey Sterling featuring Lucy Hale, or " _Don't You Worry Child_ " by Swedish House Mafia, or even " _Numb_ " by Linkin Park. A lot of songs there for you. **

**I honestly like everyone a lot with the story, but _especially_ " _Don't You Worry Child_ ", and " _Blown Away_ ". **

**I know, I know, you might be thinking; "a country song? How will that go with it?". And even though the words don't make any sense with this story, the mood from the song fits it pretty well, as it is fairly minor. Also, something I keep forgetting to ask; did anyone know that VX is a real poison? I searched for the most deadly poisons and found that one in the top three.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this and don't forget to check out the responses to the reviews! :)**

 **Guest: I needed to for the story! But don't worry, if you read this chapter, you just might get a special surprise! ;)**

 **Anonlabratslover: Well, I take crying as a good thing from one of my stories, so...but you are very wise to not give up on him yet...**

 **Brentinator: I know! He's so young! But just keep on reading... ;)**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl: *squeals* I'm so glad you liked it! Your reviews literally mean _so_ much to me! Like _SO MUCH_! I honestly feel like it's not that great of a story sometimes, but your reviews always make me smile! :) I always look forward to receiving them. They literally mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy this little chapter! Really? You listen to the soundtracks? Thanks! It's surprisingly kind of hard to try and find the right one for the chapter, but the on by _Simple Plan_ just seemed to fit perfectly! Even though I did kind of write it based off the song, but oh well. I love the band _Simple Plan_ , so I'm glad it worked out. ;) Thanks again for the reviews; I feel like I use too many emoticons and exclamation points...eh. Whatever. ;P**

* * *

Bree sighed as she walked down towards the lab with Adam. They had both decided that they needed to sleep; even though it will be extremely difficult to do so with the empty capsule in between them.

When they reached the lab, they met Donald who practically ran into them. They all three stumbled backwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys." He said as they all straightened. "I told Douglas over the phone about...Chase," He paused for only a split second, and Bree swallowed hard at the mention of his name.

"And he wanted me to immediately bring him back home. So, I'll be back in an hour," Donald said quietly, an awkward air surrounding them; none of them knowing what to do without Chase. Even though it had just happened, things were still so... _different_. Adam nodded, but before Donald could leave, Bree spoke up.

"Wait, Mr. Davenport, I can get Douglas." She said and Donald frowned as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she found herself yearning for the contact.

"Are you sure about that, Bree? This isn't something that you have to do. I know how hard of a day it's been." Donald said and she shrugged.

"I know. But it's been hard on all of us. And if I do it with my speed, he'll be here in a matter of seconds, but if you go, it'll take forever for you to get back. We've all had a tough day, and a couple more seconds won't hurt me." She said quietly, trying but failing to keep the exhaustion out of her voice.

She wasn't really physically tired, but she was just emotionally... _exhausted_. They all were. You could tell by their actions and their voices. Donald nodded.

"Thanks, Bree. You know where he's at, right?" He stated sincerely with a small and tired smile, and she nodded. She knew that he was at one of his old labs, gathering all of his old tech to bring back.

They all trusted him not to do anything wrong. In a matter of moments, she was next to Douglas, ignoring his startled surprise, and explaining to him that she would take him back home.

And in a few more seconds, they were back at the lab. Donald was sitting by the cyber desk conversing quietly with Adam. They both looked up at her and Douglas, ignoring the wind that blew across their faces. "Thanks, Bree." Donald said and she nodded in response.

"I'm going to go to bed now," She mumbled quietly as she headed towards her capsule.

"Wait!" Douglas exclaimed and she turned around at his voice. "I need to talk to you all. Is Leo anywhere around here?"

"I'm right here," Leo said quietly as he entered the room; looking as disheveled as the rest of them. "I was just heading for bed and thought I'd say goodnight." Leo said.

"Good, because this is something we all need to discuss. I'm assuming Tasha's asleep?" Douglas questioned and Leo nodded tiredly. "Good, I don't want to worry her."

"Douglas, what's going on?" Donald questioned and Douglas sighed as he gestured for everyone to take a seat, which they obeyed without hesitation.

"Look, today has been awful-"

"You got that right," Bree muttered under her breath, annoyed that she had to be here.

"And I know that none of us wanted this to happen," Douglas continued and Donald frowned.

"Douglas, what are you doing?" He asked and Douglas sighed.

"Is Chase's body here?" He asked straightforward and Bree swallowed and nodded slowly. Adam nodded his head once towards the room where Chase's body lay and Douglas smiled.

"Good, good. That's good." He said, nervously fumbling with his fingers in front of him.

"Douglas, just what exactly are you doing?" Leo asked, slight anger at the root of his words. Douglas sighed and took a moment to look them each in the eye.

"I might have a chance to bring Chase back." He declared and a couple gasps echoed through out the room as everyone stood up.

"What!?" Donald exclaimed and Douglas nodded.

"For the pats several years I've been working on a special type of nanobots that go into the bloodstream to get the heart pumping again. It's specifically designed for people who have bionics, as the bionics are connected to the blood streams and nervous system, making all this possible. I've never had a chance to use it, however-"

"Do it." Bree said, efficiently cutting Douglas off.

"What?" Donald asked.

"You heard me. I want Douglas to do it." She stated and Douglas nodded.

"You need to know that this may very well not work. It's completely experimental. And since he's been dead so long now, there could be some serious damage if it works. He may never be the same, plus the odds of everything going well-" Douglas was once again cut off.

"Just do it, Douglas." Adam chimed in, and Leo and Bree both nodded.

"I just want you to be aware-"

"We know, and we are." Bree said, calmly even though inside she was shaking uncontrollably, a newfound hope surging it's way through her veins.

"Are you sure?" Donald questioned.

"Yes, we are sure. Chase died for us, Mr. Davenport," Bree ignored the shocked look on Donald's face, and continued. "And if we have a chance to bring him back, we're taking it. No matter the cost." She looked at Douglas. "Bring back our baby brother, Douglas." She said, her voice strong and firm, and he nodded.

"I'll do my best, Bree." He said. "Donald, I need you to help me with something." Donald obeyed, and together they waked out of the room, leaving the others behind. As they were walking down the halls, Donald spoke up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Douglas?" He questioned quietly, so the other would not hear; even though they were in the other room. He watched as Douglas gathered a few tools and handed Donald a couple to carry as well. Douglas set his lips in a firm line and faced Donald.

"What other choice do we have?" He questioned, a grim expression on his face and Donald nodded with a thick swallow.

"I guess you're right." Donald said quietly, as Douglas motioned for Donald to hand him back his tools. "Do you need my help with anything else, Douglas?" He asked and Douglas shook his head.

"No. Not anymore, Donnie. Thanks, though. I'll call you if I do. But just remember, that if this works, and that's a pretty big ' _if_ ' there, he may never be the same." Donald nodded again, his face still set in that grim expression.

"I know, Douglas. All we can do is hope, and pray." Donald said and Douglas nodded, before disappearing into the room where Chase's body was. Donald took in a shuddering deep breath, before walking down the hall. One thought going through his head.

 _Please come back, Chase._

* * *

 **Short, but yeah...we'll find out later if he's going to live or not, but hey! At least I gave him a chance! ;D Thanks again for all of the reviews; they inspire me to write more! I hope no one thought it was too OOC or anything. Until next time! *salutes***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! :D How ya' doing? I finally got this one written, so I hope that you enjoy! Ya' know, when I first started this story, I was originally to make it a one-shot, and just have them abandon Chase in the hallway, then go on a mission where there's a collapsing building, Chase shoves them out, and either dies or is severely injured. Then they discuss it. The end.**

 **And now...we haven't even reached the climax of the story! So, yeah. Fun fact. Anyway, the soundtrack would be "Just A Dream" by Sam Tsui and Christima Grimmie, which is the cover of Nelly's version. The words don't really make sense, but it's kind of the right sort of feel. *shrugs* Hope you like! :) Oh, and I've also never been to Disney Land, so if I got something wrong, please let me know! :D**

 **Here are the replies to the reviews! :)**

 **Anonlabratslover: I hope you like this, and thanks for the reviews! :D**

 **Glittercat33: Exactly! ;)**

 **Brentinator: Don't worry, Douglas is going to do his best! ;D**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl: Thank you _so_ much! Your poor cat! Lol. I absolutely adore Simple Plan! I love the song "Me Against The World"! That's so cool that you like them, too! :D I hope you like this one, also; even though it's ridiculously short. ;P**

 **Disclaimer: I own no part of this.**

* * *

 _Bree smiled as she walked down a cement pathway in Disney Land, her flip flops making a 'slosh' sound every time she took a step. Her hair wasn't much better as it wetly cascaded down the side of her face, causing her to have to keep pulling it away._

 _The sounds of disgust from behind her made her laugh brightly and turn around to face her family who were all still climbing down from the ride._

 _Leo, Tasha, and Adam were about the only other ones who actually had a smile on their faces. Chase groaned dramatically as he wrung out his hands, water flying everywhere._

 _"Tell me again how you got me to ride that stupid ride?" Chase asked as he smoothed his hair back that was currently covering his whole face; no longer spiky. For a moment, she couldn't help but believe how much he looked like his younger self without his hair being spiky. She smiled and threw out her arms, gesturing towards the ride, to make a point._

 _"Because 'Splash Mountain' is the best ride here!" She exclaimed and laughed again as Chase just shook his head and muttered something under his breath as he continued to wring water out of his shirt._

 _"I have to agree with Chase on this one, Bree." Donald added._

 _"I think that this was fun!" Tasha said, nodding her head slightly as a hint for the others to join in._

 _"It was great!" Bree smirked as Leo added his thoughts to it, and how Donald and Chase reacted exasperatedly._

 _"No way." Chase said and Bree mock-pouted._

 _"That's just because you're a fun killer," She teased and sent a smirk in Chase's direction as everyone agreed. Chase glared, and Bree frowned as a smirk made it's way on to his face._

 _"Fun killer, am I?" He asked, and then grinned as he began to 'throw' the water droplets off his hand on to her. She shrieked in response and Chase laughed._

 _Donald then began joining Chase in trying to throw the water drops on the others, who in return did the same. Soon, everyone was laughing, and they didn't even care that others had stopped to watch this family 'fight'._

 _Though the laughter and fake insults flying throughout the air gave away the fact that none of them were actually fighting. Everyone was flinging water at each other, while Bree and Chase were in their own little battle when Chase spoke._

 _"My hands are still wet; but I think that I have the perfect solution!" He exclaimed and she could only recoil back with laughter as he wiped his hands on her hair. She doubled back and did the same to him, making him recoil back; both laughing their heads off._

 _"That'll show you!" She yelled and laughed as he feigned disgust and gingerly touched his hair._

 _"Ugh, now I'll never get it to spike with your grimy little fingers having touched it." He groaned and she mocked anger._

 _"Oh, that's it!" She launched her self at him; the smile on her face proving that she wasn't really angry. Chase jumped back, and Bree suddenly stopped as she felt two big, and wet hands wipe her hair._

 _She jumped and looked behind her to see Adam with an innocent expression on his face. "Adam, we're on the same side!" She exclaimed, but the bewildered smile on her face once again showed her true thoughts._

 _"What? I thought we were doing that now," Adam said, before he suddenly grabbed Chase by the arm and did the same with him. Chase laughed as he gently pushed his hands away._

 _"Okay, big guy, that's enough. Why don't you go do it with them?" Chase suggested as he gestured towards the rest of the family, whose water fight had apparently already ended._

 _Adam shrugged and went over to the family, surprising Leo by having him be the first one. Bree and Chase both moved to each other's side and laughed at Leo's reaction. Adam frowned._

 _"It's not working! Your hair is too short!" Adam exclaimed, before trying to do it more aggressively, leaving Leo to jump up and run with Adam tailing closely behind, saying something about how Leo can run but can't hide from him._

 _Bree doubled over with laughter, and Chase joined her, both laughing until they could barely breathe. This had been one of the best days of her life. Because she was with her family, and her family was whole._

 _And that's all that mattered._

* * *

Bree awoke slowly, a smile spreading onto her face as she slowly opened her eyes.

That was one of her favorite memories.

She smiled and quickly glanced to the side to see if her brothers were awake, and frowned as she noticed her youngest brother's capsule empty. She only saw Adam asleep in his own. She quietly opened the door and stepped out, confusion written all over her face.

Maybe Chase was just upstairs.

In that case, she could go talk to him like they do sometimes when one of them have a nightmare. She began walking over to the lab elevator, when she suddenly stumbled into something on the dark lab's floor.

She managed to somehow catch herself and stop from falling, and then bent down to look at the mysterious object, which turned out to just be gear bags. She frowned in confusion; wondering how exactly they had gotten there.

A vague memory of Douglas showing up came to the forefront of her mind, but she wasn't sure why. She heard a noise, and for a moment, thought that it might be Chase coming back down, but only saw a light on in the infirmary room. She frowned.

Why would anybody in there? It couldn't be an intruder. She stood up to head over there, when something on the cyber desk caught her eye. She looked down at it, and noticed that Chase's capsule hadn't been used all night. That was weird. He always used his capsule.

Why would he-?

 _Oh_...

Her heart nearly stopped as her breath hitched in her chest. It suddenly all came back to her. She gasped for air as she leaned against the desk; feeling the world sway around her, and her oxygen cutting off.

He was dead. He was _dead_.

Chase, her _brother_ , was _dead_.

He wasn't alive. She couldn't go talk to him upstairs, or share the memory with him. Because he _was_ the memory. She choked on a sob as she felt her knees distantly shake beneath her.

This couldn't be happening.

An overwhelming sense of despair washed over her, and when it disappeared, it had torn away the joy that was in her heart just moments ago, leaving barren mark on her heart.

She closed her eyes sobbed silently, glancing up at the empty capsule in the middle, where just last night, her baby brother had slept. She wept as she fell to her knees, the horror-filled reality that her brother would most likely never take another breath again. She sobbed, because this was _hard_.

This was _so hard_.

After several minutes, the sobbing had died down, quiet crying and sniffing taking it's place. She slowly stood up and moved to her capsule; looking longingly at the middle capsule for a moment, before opening her own and climbing in.

She sent one last, sad, glance at the capsule, before closing her eyes; trying desperately not to think of the empty space between her and Adam. She bit her lip to stop from crying. Because this was a nightmare.

And she was afraid she may never be able to wake up from it.

* * *

 **Just so ya' know, she was having a panic attack in that one part. Anybody like the little 'water fight'? Oh, and also, I'm debating on making a little one-shot about their first trip to Disney Land, kind of a prequel to the story. What do you think? Please review and let me know! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whew...lemme' just say; it has been too long. _Way_ too long. And I am _SUPER_ sorry about that! Writer's block just decided to kick in full force with this story. But hopefully now I have been able to break past that wall and will be able to finally finish this story! Yay! Thanks so much for being so patient! :D By the way, happy New Years and merry Christmas! Or happy Hanukkah! ;D I realized that the past two stories I've written were deathfics...and I needed to change that. So I wrote this, haha. ;P I just also wanted to ask real quickly, if you could send out some prayers to Yordano Ventura's family and friends. **

**You see, my parents are _huge_ Kansas City Royals' fans, and well, the teams star picture who was super young and had a really bright future, died unexpectedly in a car crash on his way to a friend's funeral...super sad stuff. And the family and team have been taking it so hard, and my heart, thoughts and prayers go out to them, and I would appreciate it if you would do the same. Thank you. **

**Now, if you replied, they should be right below this, and then you can read and hopefully enjoy the story! ;D Also, the soundtrack for this would probably be...hmm *taps chin in deep thought*..."River Flows In You" by Yiruma. I think that it fits. At least, I hope that if fits. Haha. ;D Enjoy!**

 **lonelygirl702: Aww, thank you so much! I will not give up on this story no matter what anybody says. But thank you for your kidns words and motivation. That comment did really bother me...but you saying that made it a lot better. ;) I hope that enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

 **Dirtkid123: Haha, sorry! I hope that this makes up for it! ;)**

 **Anonlabratslover: Cool, one of these days I'll hopefully get to that. ;D Thanks for the feedback; as always, it's greatly appreciated!**

 **Guest: The only thing I can say is that I hope I can change your mind with the rest of the chapters.**

 **Guest 2: Awwwww! Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story and your review totally made my day! I hope that this chapter satitsifes you, but I can't say much 'cause I don't want to spoil it! ;)**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl: Haha, don't worry about it! I'm the one who asn;t updated since last year! Whoa...O.o I haven't updated since 2016. Whoo, that is just messed up! And; awww! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Literally SO MUCH! Haha, I love your reviews! And yeah, "The Rest Of Us" has definitely grown on me, haha! I love it so much now! XD As always, thanks for the awesome reviews and feedback!**

 **Glittercat33: Awww, thank you! :)**

 **Brentinator: Haha, sorry not sorry! ;)**

* * *

Bree had woken up early, despite her going to bed late and being awake partially during the night. She just couldn't sleep after the prior day's events. Right about this time yesterday, the whole Davenport would be up and about to eat breakfast; clueless to what the future possessed. She sighed as she walked into the elevator and started it breakfast would be ready soon.

She wasn't hungry at all, but in the Davenport family, everyone needed to show up for a meal whether or not they'd be eating. She just couldn't possibly stomach the food, knowing that there was an empty chair at the table that may never be fill again.

She knew that Douglas was working on saving Chase, he hadn't even left the room the whole night and morning. Donald had already brought him his breakfast. But even though Douglas was trying, that didn't mean that Chase would live and that she would get her brother back.

Heck, even if he did live, Douglas had stressed the fact that he will most likely never be the same.

But then again, none of them would be the same after this; no matter what happens. She distantly heard the elevator beep, signaling that her ride was over and she had arrived at her destination, before she stepped out solemnly.

Even the bright and shiny sun that shone through the ceiling to floor windows in the living room wasn't enough to cheer her up; and it always did. She noticed that everybody else was already at the table, and they barely even looked up when she pulled her chair out and sat down without a word; on normal mornings she would have already spoken a thousand words.

But this wasn't a normal morning.

At _all_.

She glanced over and noticed Adam slowly chewing on his food, and Leo only picking at it. She looked at the pancakes that lied on her plate, and felt nausea build in her stomach. How could she eat right now? Several minutes passed, which just consisted of quiet chewing and occasional glances at each other; not a single word spoken.

"Honey, you need to eat." Tasha said, snapping Bree out of her stupor, and she sighed quietly. She didn't even bother putting syrup on her pancakes, she just slowly cut a small bite and chewed it indignantly; the taste not even there.

It just seemed like she was eating a tasteless blob. She swallowed hard, and glanced over to the seat next to her.

The _empty_ seat.

She stared for only a moment, tars welling up in her eyes and suddenly feeling the nausea in her stomach build. She abruptly stood up, sending her chair flying back.

"I need some air," She stated, and suddenly sped out of the room and to her on 'room' that she used to have. She quickly closed the door behind her once she reached it, biting her lip and choking back a sob, before rapidly walking over to her bed and collapsing on it.

She held a pillow close to her chest and sobbed into it. She had made sure that she locked the door so that no one could come in and try to console her.

After all, it would be of no use.

She couldn't be comforted. She sniffed and looked up through bleary eyes; finding the overwhelming sense of sickness rise in her stomach as she remembered one of the last times that she was in here. She sobbed even harder as she thought of how her and Chase had teamed up against Adam.

Oh, how she missed those times.

Why could things just go back to the way they were? Why couldn't her life be normal again? Now she was afraid that she might never feel quite happy again. Because after all, wasn't this the new normality for her?

* * *

A knock on her door startled her out of her daze and she sighed and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. "I don't feel like talking right now," She said to the mystery person behind the door and heard a sigh come from the person.

"Douglas said that he wants all of us in the lab," She heard Adam say and put her head back on the bed, blinking up at the ceiling.

"Okay. Be there in a minute." She declared, and could sense the hesitation from the person from behind the door, before Adam quietly left the hallway. She sighed before sitting up and pulling her hair up in a ponytail and wiping away her tears; trying to look somewhat decent and thankful that she wasn't wearing any mascara as she hadn't bothered with putting it on that morning.

She stood up and walked over to her door, opening it and slowly walking down to the lab. She silently entered the room where several anxious and worried members of her family resided. They all glanced up at her when she walked in, but none said a word. She bit her lip.

This was it.

They were all about to find out what their future held...

* * *

Adam nervously rubbed his hands together in front of him, as he, Bree, Leo, Tasha and Mr. Davenport all stood anxiously in the lab. At the present moment, they were all waiting on Douglas to come out and deliver the news to them.

Adam felt that he should be more excited or even more nervous, but at this point he only found himself to be...numb.

That's all he felt. Without his little brother, how was he supposed to feel?

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, when the door to the infirmary opened and Douglas stepped out closing the door behind him. Adam was nearly angry with the way Douglas's face was set into a blank yet firm expression, because was that good or bad? He sighed and shook his head lightly.

"Don't get your hopes up," He stated quietly before gesturing for everyone to enter the room. Adam frowned, and followed Bree who followed all of the others; excluding Douglas, into the room. Several gasps could be heard from in front of him, including Bree who nearly caused him to walk right into her.

Once he walked into the room, he saw for himself what they were all so shocked by; it was Chase, lying on a hospital bed, hooked up to several different monitors. But the shocking part...was that the heart monitor was _beeping_.

He was _alive_.

Chase...his baby brother who had just been _dead_ , was alive and breathing.

Despite Douglas's earlier warnings, Adam felt his hopes surge to an all new level. He finally was able to _feel_ again. Douglas walked in behind them, closing the door. What sounded like a sob of relief was heard from in front of him as Bree all but ran over to Chase's side.

"He-he's _alive_!" She exclaimed in awe and joy. She looked up at them, and while the others all rushed over to his side, Adam just stood there; completely dumbfounded. He couldn't believe this. This couldn't be real, could it? Donald glanced up at Douglas, the smile wiping off of his face at the expression on Douglas's face.

"Okay...what's the catch?" He asked quietly; voicing Adam's thoughts. Douglas sighed.

"He's in a coma." Douglas delivered the truth, no beating around the bush or anything, and Adam felt his heart twist. Chase was...in a coma? "I told you that there would be some complications and difficulties, and boy was there ever. If, and that's a big _if_ , he wakes up...he'll most likely never be the same. There was some brain damage done. I'm sorry, I did the best that I could." Douglas explained and Donald smiled as he brought Douglas into a hug.

"Thank you, Douglas. Thank you for bringing him back." Donald said as he pulled apart and Douglas nodded with a small, sad smile.

"So you're not mad that I couldn't bring him back entirely?" He questioned nervously and Bree scoffed.

"How could we possibly be mad? You brought our baby brother back. Because of you, he's _alive_. So, thank you, Douglas. Thank you so much." She said and for the first time in a long time, Adam felt a smile grow on his lips as he reached his comatose brother's side. Even though his skin was pale, and his chest was moving slowly, it was _still moving_. Chase's heart was still _beating_.

He was alive.

And for the first time in he didn't know how long, he felt tears of joy build in his eyes at the sight.

* * *

 **So, yeah, there ya' have it! ;) By the way, I've been having issues with my e-mails, and it's been glitching a lot, so if you've like sent me a PM or reviewed and it never got replied to, it's because of that. So, please try and let me know if that's been a problem! Until next time (which hopefully won't be until the next year! XD)! *sends cyber hugs to all of you wonderful people***


	9. Chapter 9

**What's that? A new chapter for The Youngest Protector!? YAY! I know that you guys have all been waiting _very_ patiently for this, and I hope that it meets your guy's standards. ;) I had to take a bit of a break from fanfiction, because life was just getting all up in my face. But I've tried to do a bunch of stories and post them to make up for it, so keep an eye out for that. ;) And there will be more Lab rats ones; trust me. ;) Now enough mindless blabbering; onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own no part of this. That's right; I'm too tired to come up with something funny...**

* * *

Leo was the first one to actually visit Chase and spend time with him.

It was the second day after Chase's 'reincarnation', as Leo called it to simplify it, and so far he had been the only one to work up the nerve to visit him.

It was tough, you know?

The day of his resurrection was filled with excitement, because there brother was _alive_. But then that excitement began to wear off the first day as the sinking dread that he may never wake up began to fill them.

And even if he does...he will _never_ be fully the same.

Leo didn't want to think about what that could mean. He didn't want to think about how he was upstairs watching TV and playing video games, while his comatose brother lies down in the lab, alone and mentally broken all while he was unconscious.

So perhaps, Leo was visiting his brother out of guilt, or a sense of duty. Since nobody else seemed to be daring enough to do so.

He cautiously walks down to the lab, jumping when he accidentally bumps a table, causing an overly loud crashing sound in the otherwise eerily quiet lab. He moves towards Chase's room, trying to stop his heart from racing.

 _What was wrong with him_?

He was just visiting his brother. His comatose, possibly brain-dead brother.

He shudders subconsciously, shaking it off as he enters the room and sees the still form lying on the bed; monitors hooked up to him from every single angel and direction possible. Leo felt an uncontrollable anger build inside of him at the sight.

Part of him almost wanted to rip them out, even though the sensible side of him told him 'no'.

 _Chase needed those_.

Maybe that was the root of his anger. The fact that Chase _did_ even need them in the first place.

He couldn't help his anger, heck, he didn't even know _why_ he was angry. He should be happy. Chase was alive. Even though he's in a coma destined to never wake up, or ever fully be _there_.

He wants to blame Adam and Bree. Wants to yell at them, wants to know what _happened_. Yet at the same time, he wants to pull them into a hug when he sees their faces, wants to reassure them that it's alright.

Chase is alive now.

But he also _doesn't_ want to know what happened on the mission. He shudders involuntarily when he thinks about what had to have happened in order to take down a _bionic superhuman_. It couldn't have been pleasant.

But deep down, part of him scarily wonders, _what would have happened if they_ _ **all**_ _would have died_?

 _If when he and Big D. had arrived at the scene, they would have found nothing but three corpses of his siblings_?

He swallows thickly as he takes a seat next to Chase's bed, listening to the almost soothing sound of the heart monitors. He closes his eyes and wills himself to forget.

Forget everything that has happened. Pretend that life is normal again, and that everyone is alive and well. But he can't actually get himself to believe that, knowing that if he ever fell for something like that, he would be too devastated when he came back to reality.

So he looks at Chase's slowly moving chest, and his pale face, and pleads to any God out there. _Please bring him back_ , he asks, _we need him_. _The family just isn't the same without him_. But he hears no reply.

And for once, Leo feels his hope dwindling, knowing that if Chase doesn't wake up _soon_ , nothing will _ever_ be the same.

* * *

Tasha visits him the next day.

And she's the second one to do so.

She's walking out from the elevator, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what she's about to do. _Is she even ready_? She wonders. But she knows the answer. _How can anybody ever be ready to visit their comatose son_?

She walks through the lab, her heels clicking on the tile floor, giving her an eery feeling inside. She never liked being down here. Especially by herself. Especially when she had never heard it so quiet before.

 _Chase is down here_ , she tells herself, but it brings her little to no comfort.

She lifts her chin and straightens her spine, her mind determined on one goal; _visit Chase_. She pauses at the doorway, steeling herself as she inhales a breath, before opening the door, not being able to stop the almost inaudible gasp that escapes past her lips. Tears well up in her eyes at the horrible sight.

Reality sinks in with it's vicious and unrelenting teeth, gnawing at her stomach until it makes her feel sick. She walks quietly, slowly towards the bed, sitting down in the chair next to it. _It shouldn't be like this_ , she thinks distantly, _**he**_ _shouldn't be like this_.

This family shouldn't be in this position.

 _Her_ son was in a _coma_.

Her only regret is that she never got to know him, truly, for who he was. She never got the chance to be a _mother_ to him. Even though, it's not exactly like she tried. She mentally scolds herself for thinking like that, as if she will never get the chance to even do it anymore. To think in the past tense.

Even though a part of her believed that she wasn't exactly wrong for thinking like that. As she looks at the heart monitor, one of the only things telling her that he was actually _alive_ , she regrets not spending more time with her.

Was this some kind of sick and twisted lesson for her to spend more time with her children, and appreciate them more?

She suddenly feels even sicker realizing that it took one of her sons to die and be in a coma to even realize how fragile life is, and how she needs to appreciate more. She sighs, not even knowing what to say to Chase.

So she doesn't say anything, after all, that's how their relationship worked. Silent comfort was all Chase ever needed. So she sits there, silently offering her solace to him, praying that she could give it to him.

But knowing that she never could give him what he needed.

* * *

Regret.

It's the only word in Donald's mind as he's the next to visit Chase.

He regrets ever yelling at Chase, or ever saying anything harsh to him. He regrets not being near enough of a father to him. He regrets not spending enough time with his children. He regrets not being in there life enough. He regrets every mistake he ever made with his children.

He can feel the tears pricking at the back of his eyes as he takes in the sight of comatose son. He hates this feeling. This feeling of helplessness. The dreadful feeling that if Chase ever wakes up he'll most likely be brain dead.

The father side of him hopes and prays for Chase to wake up, for him to be better, but the scientist side of him knows that they should have just left Chase dead, and end it all right now.

Because in the end they might have to anyway. He shudders involuntarily, feeling awful for ever thinking such a thing, and wondering briefly if it makes him a bad person for almost _not_ wanting Chase to wake up.

He fears that things will just be harder afterwards for everyone. He places his hand on the cold, overly white and limp hand on the bed, feeling absolutely miserable. He doesn't want Chase to die, but he knows that it would most likely be for the best.

 _He might still be fine_ , the back of his brain whispers hopefully, but he swallows hard and shakes his head in dread. He feels the need to apologize, yet he also feels the need to tell Chase how much he love shim, even though he's certain that Chase can't hear him, but he just can't seem to bring himself to speak.

So he settles for a simple squeeze of the hand, trying hard not to think about how it doesn't return the gesture, and walks out of the room. Regrets will always haunt Donald.

And he knows that he can never make up for them.

* * *

Douglas is next.

This whole thing is uncomfortable for him, but he feels such a strong connection with the kid that he can't seem to stop himself from visiting Chase. Knowing that he will forever regret not doing it.

He sits down in the chair next to him, sitting there for several minutes, silent and pondering.

This kid reminds Douglas so much of himself that it's nearly painful. Chase has even got Douglas's looks. Their similar in such deep ways, that it's startling to Douglas sometimes to separate the differences.

 _Chase didn't turn evil_ , a voice in his mind tells him, and Douglas can't help but feel a bit of pride for the kid.

Chase had the determination to not turn evil, unlike Douglas had.

He can't bring himself to even look at the kid right now, knowing that he was the one who had put him into this position.

Douglas had created Krane. Douglas had been the one to keep Chase alive, and even though that gave him a fighting chance, Douglas knew that he didn't have much of a chance. And right now his efforts seem to have only prolonged everyone's, especially Chase's, misery. Douglas wasn't one to cry when he was upset.

No, instead he got angry.

Or he would work on a new project and forget everything that had put him into that position. But right now...he didn't know how to feel. He wasn't angry, or sad, yet he didn't have the energy to do anything to take his mind off of it. He had made a mistake, he believes, by keeping Chase alive.

He shouldn't have done it.

He hates thinking it, but he's not one for thinking in emotional ways.

He doesn't follow his heart. He uses his mind. So why did he bring Chase back when he knew that he absolutely should _not_ have? He thought from a scientist's way of thinking. So how he had managed to do that still troubled him. But he knows one thing for sure.

He had made some mistakes.

And they were ones that he would never be able to fix.

* * *

It took Bree four days to visit Chase.

She just couldn't...do it.

Couldn't bring herself to see her younger brother lying there, so... _lifeless_.

He didn't deserve this. She believed that she _did_. She should be the one that was lying there, the one who had died, the one who had sacrificed their _life_ for their siblings. Every time she sees him, her chest tightens and her heart races, because he just looks too much like he did when he was...dead.

At first, when Douglas had brought him back, she had been ecstatic. She had been so joyous, with the naive hope that now...now everything could go back to the same. But she was wrong.

So _very_ _wrong_.

She finds herself in the doorway of Chase's ''room', which the back of her mind wonders briefly is this will be the room that he takes his last breath in, but she shoves that down with more than enough force, and tries to make herself go _inside_ the room.

But she just _can't do it_.

So she bolts.

She's running until she can't run anymore. She ends up at the beach, wondering how the heck she had gotten there. There are tears on her cheeks as she looks at all of the families on the beach, smiling and laughing and _whole_. She knows that she should do better for her little brother.

She should at least go _inside of the room, for God's sake_ , but she just can't seem to bring herself to do it.

Not that she didn't try.

But seeing Chase like that...seeing all of the machines that are _keeping him alive_ , because she wanted Douglas to do this, it would make the situation all too real. The guilt would become all too overwhelming.

She already suffered from the guilt of losing him, but now she was suffering from bringing him back. She feels as if she's just prolonged everyone's misery. Keeping Chase from reaching his final resting place. Just because she couldn't let go. She still can't. And as Bree runs back to the mansion, she knows that she'll never be able to let go.

She wonders briefly, as she walks to the door, tears gone from running, what Chase would say.

He'd probably say that it wasn't her fault. It had been his decision.

But she had been the one he'd made the decision for, and the only thing in return that she did, instead of letting him go to his place of resting, and peace, she's prolonged his own personal hell...

* * *

Adam was the last.

No matter what he did, he just couldn't bring himself to go into that same room where his brother lies brother that had given up his own life for Adam and Bree. The brother that never deserved any pain or teasing ever.

The brother that Adam loved but never got the chance to tell him because he had taken too long. The brother that Adam had disappointed. He had disappointed his little brother.

Heck, he had disappointed his whole _family_ right now by letting Chase die. Adam was the oldest, he should have taken the responsibility. He should have been the one to sacrifice himself, not _Chase_.

So he feels that it's his duty to go and visit Chase, not that he doesn't want to...but if he's honest with himself, he really doesn't.

Because Adam, usually naive and optimistic, knows that this time...this time their family won't ever be all right again. Even if they get Chase back, he's not going to be the same.

And it's hard for Adam to fathom. One moment he and his brother were joking around, and the next Chase is... _dead_. He wishes that's the way it would have gone, though. He wishes that his brother's last thoughts and moments with him were pleasant and joyous.

Instead, Adam couldn't even stand up for his little brother from bullies. And he had _super strength_.

Talk about a failure as a big brother.

He would never, _ever_ do that with Leo and Bree. He would do everything that he possibly could to make it better. But it was too late to save Chase.

Too late to not disappoint him. So he forces him self to step into that room, and sit in that seat, even though he can't even bring himself to look at Chase right now.

It would just be too hard.

So he focuses on a tile on the floor that's just a little out of place, and is soothed by the sound of Chase's breathing. But his temporary state of calmness, was dissipated almost as fast as it came, when suddenly Chase's breathing picked up and the heart monitor's shrill beeping filled the room.

Breaking out of his shock fro a moment, he ran to the door and yelled for Mr. Davenport. He immediately ran back to Chase's side, momentarily forgetting about any previous thoughts, and distantly heard Mr. Davenport's rapid footsteps on the tile floor.

"What's going on?" Donald asked, worry lacing his tone.

"I-I don't know, one moment he was just lying there and then the n-next-" His voice cut off as he gestured towards Chase. Mr. Davenport immediately started checking the wires and monitors, stopping after a couple of moments, his face filled with shock as he took a step back.

"Adam..." He began, voice trailing off.

"What? What's happening!?" Adam demanded, voice impatient as his heart raced wildly. Donald looked up, face still induced with shock, showing no other emotions. Little did Adam know what his next words would mean.

"He's waking up..."

* * *

 **Hahahahaha...I'm so evil. ;P Hang in there guys, it'll be here sooner than ya' know it! ;)**


End file.
